Scoobypedia Movies:Policies
General Policies | Content | Discussions | Files & Media =General Policies= Respect for Others *The rules about user behavior are not meant to be all inclusive and each occurrence will be looked at individually, with room for discretion. *Everyone should have the right to feel safe and comfortable on this wiki. All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. **Examples of actions which will not be tolerated include but are not limited to: bullying (whether it's overt or subtle), taunts, mocking, making fun of other users, scornful remarks, sarcasm intended to hurt or offend, threats, blackmail, snide comments, giving unwarranted constant criticism of another user’s work or behavior, and making fun of people by calling them out on minor mistakes, such as typos or incorrect grammar. *The rules on this website applies to everyone; neither bureaucrats, admins or other staff members are exempt from the rules. *The objective of admins and staff is to enforce the rules to every user. It is strictly forbidden for admins and staff to willfully ignore it when someone breaks the rules, or give preferential treatment by deliberately letting a user escape warning or penalty for breaking the rules or give them an unreasonably mild penalty compared to other users. *The rules of proper user conduct apply to every aspect of this wiki, including warnings and blocks. Warnings and penalties are to be delivered in a polite and respectful manner; being overly aggressive or making fun of the recipient is not allowed. For example: A warning like "You have offended multiple users with your behavior and it needs to stop" is acceptable, but a warning like "stop acting like an idiot who enjoys embarrassing themselves in front of others" is unacceptable. *Admins and staff members are to treat other users as their equals, not their subjects. Divaesque behavior, such as having personal rules that you expect people to follow as if they're the wiki's rules or universal rules, is not permitted, nor is it permitted to punish users for actions which are not against the rules. *Delivering negative sanctions or punishing someone for exposing or bringing up serious issues such as bullying or harassment is not permitted. No one should be afraid to talk about or make others aware of what happened to them, or another user. Similarly, although only staff members can issue actual warnings (read the section below for more information), regular users are allowed to speak out against injustice. Admins and staff members are not allowed to punish or block someone for taking the victim's side or speaking out if they feel that a person, whether they're staff members or regular users, is treating someone cruelly. *Similarly, it is not, in any way, permitted to deliver negative sanctions for reporting a violation of the rules (this applies to both staff and regular users). People should be allowed to report any problem without fear of retaliation. Retaliating by punishing the person or telling them off for reporting you or another user is forbidden. This is a wiki, not a schoolyard. This means that should you or a fellow user be on the receiving end of a report by another user, it is not acceptable behavior for you to use the chat or wall messaging to intimidate, confront, or argue with the user about what was reported. *No minimodding. Minimodding occurs when a user oversteps the boundaries of their authority. (Such as warning another user about a policy violation) **We encourage users to make others aware of our policies, but actual warnings are the responsibility of the wiki staff. (The sole exception to this is any content that insults or slanders a user personally.) The reason behind this is that different users say different things; if everyone was free to do give warnings, we might get a situation where people don't know what to believe because they're getting conflicting information. **If you see any policy violations, please bring it up to a staff member. User Behavior *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism can come in many forms, ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will be deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first to get a consensus. Ask any staff member for details, or feel free to start a discussion. *''Insulting/slandering other users is not permitted''. It is the right of any user to remove or request the removal of any comment, thread, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. If You Are Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS Wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Staff Member (or any user involved with the block/ban) anywhere other than Community Central to protest. This will result in your block being extended here. *If you are blocked/banned on another Wiki, do not follow the blocker here to complain. Sockpuppeting *"Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on Scoobypedia Movies. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban on the original account will be extended. Canonicity of Media *What is canonicity? Something is canon if it is considered valid in the Scooby-Doo universe. For example, events occurring in other Scooby-Doo media is not considered canon. =Content Policies= Editing Policies Page Naming *Character pages are named after what the character is named in episode credits. Characters' titles, first names, or last names are allowed to be in the page name, such as Queen Amanda's page being named "Queen Amanda Littlefoot", adding her last name. Another example is Daphne's page being named Daphne Blake. Characters who are credited weirdly like Bud Shelton, who is credited as "Bud Coleman", or the Pirate Girlfriend who was credited as "Pirate Couple (Female)", are allowed to be named as what they are called or do in the episode. Page Creation :Some kinds of pages that should NOT be created on the Wiki are: *Family tree pages *Pages for character relationships - such as "Shaggy and Scooby". **This includes but is not limited to "ship" pages. Changing Infobox Images *Changing a page's infobox image must only be done by staff members. This is to prevent edit wars. Although, you can suggest them to be changed. Page Format *To see what a character page format looks like, click here. General Page Edits *When creating links, use the target article's full title. No link should pass through a redirect. *Do NOT add categories that are inappropriate for the page. *Do NOT create new categories without a previous discussion. Appearances Edits *For the appearances template on a character/item/location page, only add "appearing" if the character/item/location is a physical manifestation within the episode. For example: Fruitmeir's appearing in the background of an episode scene. For "mentioned", only add it if the character/item/location is referred to by a character. Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or re-adding information) by different editors. This is unproductive and detrimental to the wiki. **The Scoobypedia Movies defines an "edit war" as occurring when one editor reverts (either via undo, rollback or by adding/removing information manually) an edit three times in a short period (usually 48 hours). *If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is NOT appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion in the article's comment section or on the forums to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. *Once an edit war gets too heated, the article in question might be temporarily locked so a consensus can be reached. *Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. User Page Edits *Users are allowed to edit their own however they want, as long as they don't interfere with other areas of the wiki. This means a user is not free to categorize their page, for instance. Staff members can and will edit a user page if it is categorized or if it uses a template that does not belong to a user page. **Users can include as many links as they want in their user page. If a page that is being linked to gets deleted or renamed, an administrator can edit the user page to fix the link. *Users are also entitled to making subpages to their user page. An example of a subpage is "User:Nick Branson/Page". *Do NOT edit somebody else's user page or subpages unless you have express permission from the user itself or from an administrator, or you are undoing vandalism. Otherwise, editing somebody else's userpage may result in a warning and, eventually, a block. Speculation Edits *Pages for a character, item, or location that does not exist in the Scoobypedia Movies universe cannot be created. =Discussion Policies= Comment Policies Purpose of Comments *'Do not' use comments to discuss thoughts on the article's subject. Please use the for this. Only post comments about changes we can make to the page. Any others will be deleted. Discussions Policies *We expect all users utilizing our discussions to be respectful of each other. Slander, harassment, and insults will result in lengthy blocks without question, and the offending post will be removed. *Do not post the same discussion or reply more than once. There is no need to post things repeatedly, and such actions will result in warnings and blocks. *Refrain from using excessive caps. There's no need to shout. *Do not start discussions just to advertise or spam. Such discussions will be deleted. *Keep the discussion on topic as much as possible. Remember, you can always change to another topic and start a discussion there! Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room or users *Entering chat just to advertise another Wiki/chat/site/etc. *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another Wiki *Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned by an staff member. If the behavior continues, they will be "kicked" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. **It is the discretion of the administrators or chat moderators to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. =Files & Media Policies= Image Policies Image Properties *We ask that images be in the highest quality possible. *ALL images must directly relate to the show or the wiki. No other types of images should be uploaded to the Wiki, or will be deleted. This means no fan art, fan-made Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated material, or images just to put on your user page. Any such images will be deleted. **When you upload a screenshot, it becomes the property of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Wiki. Screenshot contributors do not own the screenshots they upload. No special rights will be accorded to the person who uploads the screenshot. *The Scoobypedia Movies does NOT use photos watermarked by other sites; any such images will be immediately deleted. Additionally, please do not take watermarked photos and crop out said watermark; photos doctored this way will be deleted as well. *If you upload an image, you must place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological place. Other people should not have to do your work for you, and a deliberate refusal to follow this rule may result in a block. *If you upload an image, you must license it properly. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper template. Images not licensed will be deleted. *If you have any questions regarding our naming policies or what images are or are not acceptable, please ask a staff member. Galleries *Galleries are to contain images only. This means no videos. *All images should be in chronological order from the episodes. *When taking screenshots to save as photos and upload onto any gallery, please utilize the entire screen. Do not upload irregularly shaped photos that only capture part of the screen as those are not acceptable, and will be subject to deletion. *If creating a Gallery page, please make sure to formulate it so that it looks like the other pages. Episode Galleries *The episode stills section should be in chronological order. Character Galleries *Images that do not show a character's face (such as those showing only the back of their head) or their whole body should not be included in galleries. Location/Item Galleries *Include only images that clearly show a significant portion of the interior or exterior of a location or item. Extreme closeups inside a location should not be included. **An example would be Nan Blake on the phone with Daphne that shows only Nan. Since there is not a significant view of the location, it should not be included in the location gallery. Category:Scooby-Doo! and Batman: The Brave and the Bold Wiki